Out of Place
by pyroluver
Summary: Rogue(from Xmen) finds out shes a witch...way better then it sounds R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Hey im retyping this at 3:58 am because my computer fucked up and I have to re type it cause it deleted all of my info. (((Rogue can fly and can touch)))  
  
Early one morning a young girl about the age of 16 was making breakfast when suddenly the toaster caught on fire, "Shit, not again" she muttered.  
  
peck peck peck   
  
A pecking noise woke the young girl out of her slumber at 6 o'clock in the morning, "Kit get the window." she muttered, but saw the prone form of her still sleeping roommate. What seemed like a growl the girl went to the balcony door and opened it, "Yeah what is it? EEP!" She eeped as an owl swooped down and a letter hit her in the forehead giving her a paper cut. She rubbed her head and opened the letter.  
  
'Dear Rogue,  
  
You have been accepted into Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry   
  
For not identifying you sooner but you must start as a 5th year so not to feel out of place. You have 45 minutes to get ready someone will be picking you up.  
  
We hope to see you soon,  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore'  
  
"Er…" Rogue padded her way out of her room down the hallway up the stairs and into the Professors office, "Mind explaining this to me Profess?" she asked  
  
"Yes well Rogue I have been…owled also telling me of the arrangements of this Hogwarts…" and after about five minutes of the Professor telling her about her being a witch and her need to go to the school he mentally pushed out the door. Rogue somewhat lost her balance and fell off of the banister. What would have been a very painful fall ended in Rogue floating about an inch above the ground, "Well that would have hurt." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Rogue what are you doing? Are you running away? I'm telling if you are!" Kitty yelled to her packing roommate.  
  
"Kitty shut up, I'm not running away I have to go to this place." and on that note a very, very large man entered the room. While Kitty stood mouth agape Rogue just asked if he could carry her things, which he was happy to do.  
  
They somewhat ported to what Hagrid, Rogue learned his name was, said was called Diagon ally. "Now listen 'ere Rogue ya need ta get yer wand, pet, books, and switch yer muggle money ta wizard money, but do the money first. I'll meet you outside of the Leaky Cauldron." and with that Rogue was left to her own.  
  
After getting her money changed to sickles Rogue found the wand shop. And after blowing up about half the shop Rogue got and paid for her wand. 'Now to the pet shop.' Rogue thought to herself.  
  
She walked into the pet shop, 'okay Hagrid said that I could have either an owl, a cat, or a toad. Hmm I think I'll get an owl.'  
  
"Excuse me miss I'd like to buy an owl please."   
  
"Go ahead and pick one they are 20 sickles each." the woman said.  
  
Rogue paid her and looked around until she saw a black white speckled owl. She grabbed the cage and walked out of the door. Managing to find her way to the book store Rogue gathered all of her books, but bumped into someone.  
  
"Well Blaise I wonder who is behind all of those books, I bet its Granger who else would have so many books." a voice sneered.  
  
The 'Voices' POV (((you all know who it is)))  
  
The girl placed her load of books on the counter, "Are you talking to me?" she asked.  
  
This girl defiantly wasn't Granger, unless she grew boobs and became hot. No this girl had on black short shorts which were probably once pants by the looks of it, she wore a black tank top that had princess written on the breasts and she had army boots on. She also had a black and white striped beanie on which covered her unique hair that had platinum blond streaks in the front and the rest was an auburn color. Damn she was hot.  
  
"Yes I am talking to you but I thought you were someone far less attractive." I said with my trade mark grin. Wait, she didn't even blush…hmmm…, "Draco Malfoy" I held my hand out towards her.  
  
She just looked at my hand, "Rogue" paid for her books picked them up and left. Well this was going to be a challenge.  
  
Regular POV  
  
'What a retard, jiminy Christmas these books are heavy, shit I'm falling' and with that thought she fell. "Okay oww note to self fly next time." she said to herself.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" she heard someone ask as they were helping pick up some of her many books.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks, I'm Rogue." she said.  
  
"Hey I'm Hermione, that's Ron, and that's Harry" she said pointing towards two guys.  
  
"Yeah well I best be going, I need to get to platform 9 ¾, and or find Hagrid." I told them.  
  
"Oh hey we could get you to the train station, since we're going there anyways." Ron said.  
  
"Alright."   
  
After telling Hagrid the four of them found themselves running through the barrier. They put their things away in their compartments and the train was off. After what seemed like and hour the compartment door slid open and there stood Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and Rogue." he stopped at Rogue and winked at her.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Well, if it isn't…that one person…wait what was your name again?" Rogue knew perfectly well what his name was but she just wanted to push his buttons.  
  
Draco's anger flared, 'how dare she forget what my name is, doesn't she now who I am?' he thought to himself. He kept his (((Ack the sun is coming up!!!))) anger in line, "Draco Malfoy," he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "and don't forget."  
  
Rogue pushed him off, "Get the fuck away from me."  
  
Draco just smirked, "See you later stripes."   
  
Rogue felt out of place, Hagrid had said just sit near Harry and wait for your name to be called for sorting. "Rogue" there was her name. She waltzed up to the stool and sat on it while a strange hat was placed on her head. It hmmm'ed "Ah yes another difficult one. There is two houses I could put you in, whether it be Slytherin or Gryffindor…" while the hat was doing its thing Rogue somewhat got board, and yawned. Well her yawn tilted her off balance and she fell.  
  
The whole hall stopped. There were many gasps. There Rogue was she was expected to be flat on the ground but to every ones surprise, well almost every one, Rogue hovered just above the ground. Then to add to their amazement she floated right back on top of the stool. And right then the sorting hat made up his mind,  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heheheheheha yeah im pretty sure I know which house im going to put her in but id still like your input…so read and review since it is now 4:58 am and I had to re write this stupid chapter…grrrr….  
  
pyroluver 


	2. huh?

Hey all I don't own anything  
  
Thanks to my reviewers  
  
BurningIce22- Sorry but im most likely going to set her up with Draco…although I'm not sure how their relationship will turn out…it will be interesting.  
  
Mistress-Genari- akay the detecting thingie didn't detect her because her witchy gene didn't start until like a couple of weeks before she got the letter because of her mutant gene. She is going to Hogwarts because I love Rogue and she is in the story…but ya can pretend she is from England…or not ….or oh I know she is the only mutant with witchy powers…I'll explain later. And yes she will get training from one of the students at Hogwarts, they didn't want her to be harmful to anyone.  
  
Tone my anonymous reviewer yes yes it will most likely end up as a Rogue/Draco…  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!" the sorting hat called out. "Eh?" Rogue asked, "How does that work?" but reluctantly Rogue got up and went to her appropriate table.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up, "As you all have noticed Rogue here has special powers, powers in which some people only dream to have. Well enough of my rambling on with the feast!" and with that hundreds of platters of food appeared. Rogue shrugged and dug in, she started to feel uncomfortable and looked up. And there was Draco, staring at her.   
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow, "What are you staring at Draco?"   
  
"You know most people call me Malfoy, it shows respect." he sidestepped her question.  
  
"Yeah well you know most people are complete morons." she said taking a bite out of her roll. Draco sneered at her remark and didn't bother her until the feast was over and they were walking to their common rooms.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I slowed my pace so I could have a little chat with Rogue. After she finally caught up to me I asked, "So have any other powers I should know about?"  
  
She gave me a very sweet smile, maybe she was warming up to my charm, and replied, "I can read your mind." she obviously saw my face somewhat pale and laughed, "Kidding, kidding. But as for my other powers you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
After I told him I could read his mind he paled which made me laugh and tell him I really couldn't. although I could just touch him and find out what he was thinking but I wont.  
  
Jiminy I just got really tired.  
  
Normal  
  
Rogue yawned and Draco noticed, "You know I have a extra bed in my private room you can sleep in." he said and put in, "Since there isn't anymore of the 5th year beds left."  
  
"An excellent idea Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's voice was heard behind them. "Since in fact there are no more beds left for the 5th year girls and you are willing to share your room Rogue will move in with you. With a few minor adjustments." he added.  
  
"What type of adjustments are you talking about?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Why is there a wall in the middle of my room?!?" Draco yelled to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well my dear boy we had to give Rogue some privacy did we not?" Dumbledore calmly said. Draco mumbled something incoherent and went into the new room.  
  
The room was half of what his old room was…so now he had the same sized room as Rogue.(((for the people who didn't get that))) it was painted in black, there was dresser a closet, a night stand, and a bed with Rogue sitting on it.  
  
"Hey, nice half of your room." Rogue said  
  
I cant think right now…too tired…here is where im gunna leave ya but R&R…I don't personally like the ending to this chapter I can change it if ya'll wanna…  
  
pyroluver 


	3. DADA

Hey all sorry for not updating for an eternity… alrighty….lets go…  
  
I own nothing…  
  
Manga faerie- im updating now!! Hope you like this chapter too  
  
Spectra2-thanks for your review  
  
Annikask8s2005- im glad you liked it!  
  
BurningIce22- the title is because Rogue is a mutant at an all witchy environment…and she also has the other powers so yeah…  
  
Anyways on with the story!!  
  
Draco walked into what was once part of his room, "Yeah it is isn't it?" he smirked and moved closer to Rogue.  
  
"Yep well we had better get to class." Rogue stood up and walked out of the room, Draco right behind her. She suddenly stopped, which made Draco run into her, and asked, "Uh, what class do we have and how do we get there?"  
  
Draco laughed, " We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first, and I will escort you to it." he tried to take Rogue's hand but she tucked them in her shorts pockets.  
  
--Rogue's POV--  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat, and…Rogue what are you doing late to my class, and in inappropriate dressing?" I heard a voice yell at me.  
  
"I was finding the class and this is what I wear." I knew I shouldn't have said that.  
  
--Normal--  
  
By now the entire class (Slytherin and Gryffindor) was looking at Rogue.  
  
Professor Snape's eyes narrowed, "In my class Ms. Adler (((I think that's Irenes last name right))) you will follow the dress code."  
  
Rogue's mouth was agape and she was now glaring at this teacher, "Listen teach. I don't know who told you my 'name' but its Rogue to you."  
  
"Well Ms. 'Adler' why don't you go down to the head masters office and get some appropriate clothing, and its Professor Snape to you." he glared.  
  
Rogue glared back just as hard, "Alrighty 'Teach.' I'll be seeing ya'll tomorrow then." and with that she floated out of the room.  
  
The entire room started whispering.  
  
"Enough! Now open your books to page 389." Professor Snape instructed.  
  
"The nerve of that guy," Rogue floated her way into random halls because she had no idea where she was, "And who told him my name? Ugh! Where am I?!"  
  
"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Draco was leaned up against a wall.  
  
"Where did you come from? You've been following me havent you, when you could have lead me to the damned head masters office?" she pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Marie," he started.  
  
"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!" Rogue screamed at him.  
  
"Jeeze, all of the students got owled because Professor Dumbledore thought it would be appropriate that you were called by your real name. As for how he got it I think it was your latest Professor who told him." Draco explained. "But anyways the head master wanted me to give you this." he handed her a uniform.  
  
"Oh joyous days." she mumbled. "Okay…so whats our next class?  
  
There you go….I'll try to update soon! read and review!!  
  
pyroluver 


End file.
